1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for absorbing radiant heat energy, in particular solar energy. The heat collector comprises a frame-like rack in which several collector tubes are disposed below a cover and between a distributor tube and a gathering tube, the collector tubes are provided with wing-like collector elements, whereby the collector tubes are rotatably supported, rendering the collector elements capable of following the position of the sun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat collector with pivotable collector elements is disclosed by this inventor in his European published patent application EP 524 165 A1. The collector elements can be pivoted so as to follow the position of the sun for attaining optimal absorption of the radiant heat energy. The sun rays impinge on the fin-like collector elements at a right angle. That device, however, is disadvantageous in that the collector elements are disposed immediately adjacent to one another in the plane in which they are disposed in the device. That means that, when the sun is at a low position and the collector elements are oriented obliquely relative to the device, certain areas of the collector elements are shaded by adjacent collector elements which lie in the path of the incoming sun rays. No heat energy can be absorbed by the shaded regions. Since, furthermore, the heat energy absorbed by the non-shaded regions of the collector elements migrates into the shaded regions of the collector elements (the heat energy is thus not properly evacuated via the collector tubes), those prior art solar collectors exhibit a very limited degree of efficiency when the sun is at a lower position.